Minemovie1: The Adventure Begins
by Free Taco
Summary: Donovan and his friends Phoebe Grant Almer Nikil Jenevive and Steve get stuck in Minecraft and have to escape
1. Chapter 1: The adventure begins

It all started when i came off the bus. I invited my friends over to play a game of Minecraft. while i was looking for my house because i got lost, i found a strange wierd 2 tailed wolf. i decided to tame it. after the game they all went home and i went to bed. During my sleep there was a thunderstorm And it turned out to shock our power out, and our computer. it wasn,t destroyed thoh. Not that i cared about it. the next morning i invited my friends over after school for another game. But then something happened and we all teleported.


	2. Chapter 2: Sworn enemies

I woke up. when i looked around i saw nothing but blocks. I and my friends are stuck in Minecraft! i decided to take a look around. i saw a big castle. i Notice that it was my castle and then i saw a little village. i decided to go into the village and saw a strange blue character. It was Steve. He greeted me and gave me a grand tour of Minecraft. "You have the power to do many things." he said. then i walked with him back to my friends. then after a split second a big robot came out of the trees and started to zap us. Then a bunch of skeletrons came out of the robot and started toard us. i destroyed them with my sword. then The robot was about to crush me! but then i felt a slight push on me then a big !bang! it turns out the robot had crushed STEVE, NOT ME! the robot sat down and someone came out. "Well Well Well". isn't an ole junior player. He said. i stared at him closely. THIS IS HEROBROBRINE! i said. Yes, you got that right. Herobrine said. You better leave NOW HEROFACE! I said. Why would I do that without destroying you first! Herobrine said. We all ran away to the semetry to bury Steve's body. then wen't to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Robot

When we were setting up guards we heard a noise outside. I decided to see what it was. It turned out to be a Skeletron. It shot an arrow at my arm and i destroyed it with a spin-dud. i went in to Phoebse's room. She noticed the arrow in my arm and decided to mend it. she put me to sleep. After she put me to sleep, fluffy came in to have a talk. (If you want to know Fluffy is a 2 tailed mutant wolf). when i woke up i looked to my arm and the arrow was removed. I got up and said we Should build a big battle robot if we should have any chance of winning this battle. everybody agreed, ecxept for of course Nicky. I lifted my right arm. "YYYYEEEEOOOUUUCCCHH!" I said. Phoebse gave me a potion. Here, Drink this, it will make the pain go away. i finished the potion. then we went outside to build the Battlebot. We decided to call it The C-Bot. and we had a lot of plans for it.


	4. Chapter 4: A sticky situation

While we were building i decided to go to Herobrines layer. i found a secret passage leading to a strane arena flored entirely with sponge. Heroobrine dropped into the room form the roof. You wont defeat me Maxbrain! Herobrine said. Niether do you Heroface! i said. we began a sword fight. minuets later herobrine dropped his sword into the sponge and surrendured. This makes the job of destroying you Much more easy. I said starting toards Herobrine. but the sponge riped open like a piece of paper and I fell into a strange Sticky liquid. Just a little Mega sponge to lighten up your day. Herobrine said walking away. Max struggled to get out of the Mega sponge but it was to sticky. He slowly lifted his legs to the surface. They got sucked back to the bottom. just then a big robot broke into the arena and it's giant hand pulled me out Of the Mega sponge. Well, isn't it Max! phoebse said laying Max on his seat.


	5. Chapter 5: the big battle

We crashed into Herobrine's layer and said "Let's Battle! Herobrine Got out his robot And 12 Million skeletrons And we begun. Hours later all the skeletrons and Battle bots were defeated and it was down to an all out sword fight. Of course i won and Herobrine fell into a potfull of lava. Heroface is HISTORY! i said Cheering. We went back to our castle to celebrate. What are you doing! Nicky said. Im stuck in a dancing session that's what! I said Groving to the music.

_**THE END!**_

Or is it?


End file.
